Ezekiel
Ezekiel Miller, labeled The Homeschooled Guy, is a native-Canadian contestant on Total Drama Comeback and Total Drama Battlegrounds. He was the runner-up in Comeback, and is one of the original 22 contestants. Coverage Ezekiel debuted last into TDC. When his boat arrived, he did not get off voluntarily. Instead, he was thrown off after arguing with the operator to take the teen back. In the first challenge, Ezekiel was chosen by Chris to preform in the talent show, but did not want to, nstead opting to sit on the Dock of Shame. After a brief argument between Courtney, Duncan, and himself about his unwillingness to preform, Tyler began to bond with the homeschooled teen. After briefly discussing the similarities between what they felt when they were eliminated, Tyler let Ezekiel listen to his iPod, after which, Ezekiel decided on what he was going to do for the talent show. Ezekiel preformed eighth in the talent show with a parody of "Rockstar" by Nikelback titled "Last Camper". For this, Chef gave him a 9/9, thus securing victory for his team. In the follow-up challenge, The Pit of 100 Screams, Ezekiel had to face a realistic hologram of a giant octopus named Cthulhu. Despite his sheer terror of the creature, he managed to collect his forest green GEM and climb back out with it tucked under his toque. He then helped Tyler and Harold convince Courtney to go down into the pit and win her immunity. Later, he gave a slice of the pizza he had won as a reward for the talent show to Geoff. As the campers headed off to bed, Bridgette asked him why he wasn't the sexist he appeared to be in the previous season. However, Ezekiel wasn't quite ready to reveal that information just yet. The next day, Ezekiel, due to his being raised on a farm, woke up early along with Beth. The two were shareing a joke when the other campers awoke. When the large group exited the cabins, Zeke jokingly said, "zombies couldn't look as bad as they do," in response to Beth's calling the other twenty teens "the living dead." Soon after, they were locked in a vicious mud war, during which Ezekiel gave Trent a rather deep wet-willie. After the teens were cleaned up, Ezekiel was selected to be on the The Freaks 'n Geeks team. while preparing for their first challenge that day, to make themselves look popular, he calmly stated that he knew he wasn't popular by saying that "he could have clothes that would make Quasimodo popular, but he couldn't pass the look." he then picked up a curling iron and asked if branding (where a cow has a symbol burned into its skin to indicate the animal's owner) had suddenly become popular. Gwen corrected him by telling him the object was meant to curl hair, but liked the idea of "the cool kids burning themselves to prove how cool they are." He casually suggested that Eva preform the challenge, much to her displeasure. Fortunately, Izzy managed to calm the muscular girl down in her own way. He then suggested Gwen (to which Cody agreed), who politely declined. In response to Duncan's shouting out of "IZZY!", Ezekiel thought that she would be good to preform, and after some persuasion, she agreed. During the first prom challenge, Ezekiel was paired up with Bridgette, which caused him to panic, as he had no idea how to dance, and he was dancing with a girl who was taken. In the dressing room for his team, Zeke was was still rather tense about the challenge. He was hesitant to put on his tuxedo, instead looking at it as if the outfit was "too sacred to touch." After some persuading, Ezekiel put on the tux and Sadie showed him how to dance (often stepping on the boy's feet). After a group photo of the people participating in the "prom", he was carried by Izzy over to the lodge, where the "dance" was taking place. Love Interests Ezekiel has been romantically involved with the following: Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, and Tyler. Heather is his main love interest. At first, they hated each other. Heather had stolen his art project in the second challenge, and continued to mock him. In the snow challenge, an accident started rumors that the two liked each other. Heather kissed him to try and seduce him, but Ezekiel could sense what she was up to. This, however, prompted him to believe that, despite her attitude, she did deserve a second chance. She ranged in all kinds of emotions: feigning girly affection, anger, and confusion. Ezekiel kept up, despite Bridgette's insistence, and when Heather and he were stuck in a hole, things seriously developed. When she was leaving, he gave her a kiss. After that, the two have been romantically interested. In TDB, Heather and Ezekiel have clearly developed their relationship to where she has started to show affection in public to him. He is still learning how to be a proper boyfriend, learning from friends. Although he is officially dating Heather, his other love interests have been apparent. He always has had a crush on Bridgette since the days of TDI. This crush has endured, strengthened only by their developing friendship and how they kissed several times throughout TDC. Bridgette is one of his closest friends, and they both confide in each other. Izzy is also a strong love interest in his life, though it started badly. He was terrified of her due to an arrow in the butt because of her, but when she saved his life from a serial killer, they got better. The biggest sign was that Ezekiel gave her a big kiss for saving him. Since then, Izzy and Ezekiel have hung out and enjoyed a steady friendship, but Izzy has made it clear that if they ever were both single, she'd love to go out with him. Izzy hangs out with Ezekiel during TDB, but keeps some distance for Heather's sake. Tyler is Ezekiel's yaoi tease. The two are best of friends, so they're not romantically interested, but they both admit the other kisses well. VR Challenges Ezekiel has only survived the Zombie VR Challenge. In the Vampire challenge, he was one of the first to die from vampires. In the Alien challenge, he was killed by overpowered aliens. In the Giant Monster challenge, he was trampled to death by a panicking mob running from the monster. Trivia *Ezekiel is a fan favorite of the author. *Ezekiel is also one of the main characters of TDC, along with Izzy. "Izzy is the Humor, and Ezekiel is the Drama." *He is the reason Total Drama Action and World Tour never occured,﻿ by causing Owen to recall the blended cockroaches from The Brunch of Disgustiness. *Ezekiel has no siblings, and his parents are both home economics teachers. *So far throughout the series, he has kissed Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Harold, and Tyler. *He has a phobia of Cthulhu, due to reading H.P. Lovecraft when young. This makes him afraid of octopi and squid. He has yet to best this phobia. *Ezekiel deeply believes that everyone deserves a second chance, due to how he received one after the first day on TDC. *Ezekiel's best friend is Tyler. He is also good friends with Bridgette, Beth, and Harold. He is still not on good terms with Eva and Duncan. *The author imitates a thick accent of his own when writing his dialogue, and has studied the accent of Canadian to get the words that are pronounced differently. He is soo'ry if it doesn't soo'nd that good, eh. *He is, ironically, the only character with a Canadian accent of the Canadian cast. *Ezekiel was originally only supposed to make it about halfway through the competition in TDC and have a heartwarming goodbye. But when people responded positively to the teasing of Heathekiel, Kobold changed his plans and had Ezekiel stay on longer to flesh out the subplot. Category:Characters